How to rock a bus trip
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: This is what happened before How to rock camping. First How to Rock fic. ZEVIE


**I don´t own how to rock, if i did, Zevie would have happened a long time ago.**

* * *

All the people in Mr. March´s class are in the bus waiting to get to the place where they are supposed to camp. Some are singing; others, chatting. Kevin and Nelson are sitting together, both trying to beat the other in furious pigeons. A few times, Nelson would look up and find Grace with his eyes, smile like a hopeless romantic and then go back to his game. Kacey is sitting by herself so she could carry all her stuff (it would not fit in other place), at the time she was texting Dean. Stevie and Zander are sitting together, they are thumb-wrestling.

-Hey, what up with the big back things under your eyes?

-Smooth Zander. - Stievie says, full of sarcasm. - Sometimes I really wonder how you get girls´ attention. It is really a mystery.

He just bumps his shoulder into hers. She smiles. He smiles.

-My brothers made me stay up all night.- She says after a deep sigh.

He shoots his eyebrows up, she crinkles her nose.

-Don´t make me explain.- Her face somber.

He laughs and she joins. Then, he passes an arm around her shoulders. She gives him a questioning look, but scoots closer to him anyway.

-You could sleep, it´s a long way. Besides, - he adds with a smile- I´m as good as a pillow.

-You better be. - Stevie jokes laying her head in Zander´s shoulder and closing her eyes.

Actually, she knows he is right.

She has, in fact slept with her favorite pillow since... she can´t even recall when it was. What she knows for sure is that every time he stays in her house or the other way around, even though their mothers tell them to sleep head to toe, Zander finds an excuse to lay head-to-head. And to be completely honest, she can´t complain. The good thing, she thinks, is that every time she uses him as a teddy bear, he is so asleep that he can´t sense it. _That would be awkward, to cuddle like that with someone who is not my boyfriend_, she sadly thinks.

The hand he has on her arm traces little patterns until he hears her murmuring. Zander look surprised at his best friend; he has seen her asleep but never sleep-talk. He gets closer to hear her better. Her nose crinkles, he freezes. Her arms start moving as he freaks internally thinking that he got caught in a compromising position, but he can´t feel anything but surprise when she hugs him tightly.

-You are really fluffy. - She whispers in his ear.

A shiver goes through his spine as he looks at her with eyes wide open. She keeps hers closed.

-Hmm… Stevie? - Zander asks unsure if he really wants an answer.

Her nose brushes the skin of his neck. He blushes, thankful that no one is paying attention at them. They are usually close to each other, but not like _this_. Well not that he recalls, but she knows better.

-Call me Steviekins.

Zander frowns at this. _Steviekins? _What kind of dream is she having? And with who? He feels a strange sensation in his chest. He never felt that before. Zander looks at his best friend again, she is cuddling, and a small smile forms in his lips. He is tired too, so he decides to rest a little. The curly haired guy puts his head on top of his bassist´s and closes his eyes.

-Hey, Zander.- Stevie calls silently touching his abs with one finger- Zander.

His eyes open slowly, only to see hers mocking him.

-What happened? - He asks disoriented.

-You fell asleep. - She answers with a smile playing on her lips. - Was I as confortable as a pillow too, sleeping beauty?

He pretends to think about it. He opens his mouth but instead of commenting about his rest, he corrects:

-I am hansom, beautiful is for girls.

She rolls her eyes and punches him slightly.

-I had a weird dream. - She confesses. - Nelson and Kevin were tree gnomes; you were a strange kind of fluffy bear; Kacey was a peacock or something like that and I was a deer.

He stares at her and laughs. Well, at least he was the one in her dream an not Justin or Mark. Not like he would mind.

-Great, now I won´t be able to forget that image. –After a pause he adds:- Deer lady.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
